


该死的Peter Parker骗走我们的老板带着他们订婚的毛线团跑了

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man: Far From Home
Genre: Bottom Quentin Beck, M/M, Top Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲X神秘 擦邊球 精怪描寫 鐵椒略微提及 一發完





	该死的Peter Parker骗走我们的老板带着他们订婚的毛线团跑了

雪豹先生从小就喜欢在无聊的时候或是放松的时候咬着自己的尾巴看着远方发呆。就算多年之后，他成精变成人形了，也还是喜欢在发呆的时候咬着东西。

变成人形没有尾巴又怎么了？雪豹先生一边咬着有线耳机的线，一边含糊不清的说着。我咬过英伦绅士那个单边镜片的线，也曾咬过韩国那种传统帽子的线。

不久之前也曾咬过挂在脖子上的围巾，天啊你们不懂那种毛茸茸的感觉，感觉就像是我自己的尾巴长回来了，简直不要太舒服。

雪豹先生骄傲的在酒吧的楼梯走上走下，就像是猫咪在爬猫爬架似的，玩的不亦乐乎。

下头正在擦杯子的豺狼先生一脸迷茫的看着刚拿到那关键的毛线球，一边努力的拆开线一边开心的让那球滚的整个楼梯都是的老板。

他转过头去向旁边的猞猁小姐问到：「你知道Boss又怎么了吗？怎么突然就嗨了起来，看起来就像是吸了猫薄荷一样。」

「我猜是那个阴险的小狼犬在那毛线团里给老板加了猫薄荷。」猞猁小姐拿着熨斗烫着桌上的围巾，将雪豹先生最喜欢的围巾烫平折叠好，拿去后头的换衣间摆着「我就跟你们说，那只狼犬不怀好意。」

「但这不对劲啊！」豺狼先生看了一眼嗨的变回原型的雪豹先生转回来小声的说到「如果Boss被猫薄荷影响了，那你为什么没有感受到？」

猞猁小姐用一脸在看憨憨的眼神看着豺狼先生。

「我又没有碰到，你觉得我要怎么嗨？」

「哦，对哦。」豺狼先生抓了抓自己的脑袋。

一旁的狐狸先生拿着本子走了过来。

「你们有没有什么推荐的梗？」狐狸先生推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，看着猞猁小姐和豺狼先生「我写稿子写到卡对话了。」

「你刚刚给老板编的故事还挺不错的啊！」猞猁小姐敲了一下豺狼先生偷偷摸上她手背的手，让他从柜子里给她拿一份小鱼干出来，拿起几条小鱼干丢入嘴里喀次喀次的嚼了起来。

「但是还不够。你们不要忘了，我们的目标是帮老板，让他成功的把那个小狼狗娶回来。」

「所以我们不是要做掉那个......唔唔唔！」豺狼先生话刚说一半就被狐狸先生强行摀住嘴巴，他的脚还被猞猁小姐狠狠的踩了一下。

「白痴，你有看到有谁追到人之后是要至人于死地的吗？老板又不是母螳螂精。」不知道从哪冒出来的蟒蛇先生在柜台前的椅子上盘成一团，伸了舌头和狐狸先生以及猞猁小姐打了声招呼。

「你不懂，Boss只是对那个小狼犬又爱又恨而已，他又不是真的想要做掉他。」蝎子小姐悄悄的从蟒蛇先生的后头爬了出来，接着跳上了桌子慢慢的走向猞猁小姐的面前，看着豺狼先生挥舞了一下尾巴上的刺示意他拿出自己的零嘴。

「老板也不是黑寡妇成精，你别想那么多。」蝎子小姐将盘子往猞猁小姐附近推了推「这时间我们正好一起吃个宵夜。」

碰的一声巨响响起，一群精怪统一的转过头去，看着自己在楼梯间玩尾巴玩到撞到墙壁暂时呆愣的雪豹先生，再很有默契的一起转回吧台。

「我感觉失忆挺适合老板拿去当追求小狼狗的梗。」狐狸先生转着手上的笔，看着他的同伴们说到「你们觉得呢？」

「虽然不想打击你们。」用尾巴指了指靠着墙壁开始呼呼大睡的雪豹先生，蟒蛇先生嘶哑的说着「但我感觉最后会是老板被小狼狗娶回家。」

「我可不这么的认为！」豺狼先生敲了下吧台的桌子，发现声音太响之后还胆颤心惊的看向睡着的大猫，在发现没有吵醒雪豹先生后，豺狼先生松了好大一口气。

「要不然来赌。」蟒蛇先生满不在乎的晃着自己的尾巴「输的那一方要负责收拾一年的厨房还有洗一年的菜。」

不太聪明的豺狼先生答应了蟒蛇先生的赌注。

「你们有人要一起赌的么？」蟒蛇先生看着狐狸先生，接着默默的将视线扫到猞猁小姐以及蝎子小姐那边。

「我只负责帮老板写脚本而已，我不参与。」狐狸先生摆了摆手。

「我只负责告诉老板毛线团在小狼狗那里，我也不参与。」蝎子小姐晃了几下自己的尾巴。

「我也一样，我只是个烫围巾的。我旁观就好。」猞猁小姐吃完小鱼干洗了洗自己的手，走到后面的换衣间拿出了一条大毯子，走向楼梯间给雪豹先生轻轻的盖上。

小狼狗开心的和松鼠还有黑猫说着自己今天在酒吧的事情。

「哦天啊，你们知道么？」小狼狗开心的比手画脚着「雪豹先生就这么的收下了我的毛线团。我就知道和猫科示爱就是要用这招！」

「美短先生曾经告诉我，你要是有了喜欢的对象就给他送这个毛线团。他说他和波斯猫女士就是这么在一起的。」

一旁的松鼠张开嘴巴好像试图要插话，但是小狼狗实在是太能说了以至于他完全差不上话。

「不是啊，你怎么就这么轻易的送出去了？」黑猫疑惑的看着小狼狗「这不是美短先生替你提前做的，那个订婚的时候才要用的毛线团吗？」

「跟猫科订婚都是要用毛线团当聘礼的。」松鼠想起了什么突然大声的喊到「所以兄弟你才刚到欧洲，你就和一个欧洲人私定终身了？」

「而且他还不是普通的人类，他是一只雪豹Ned.」黑猫在旁边默默的补了一句。

「所以真正好钓的不是欧洲妹子而是欧洲雄豹？」

小狼狗一脸不能明白的样子看着松鼠和黑猫。

「呃，我想应该是的。」黑猫舔着自己的前爪小声的说到「对了Peter，我的猫薄荷刚刚借放在你那边，我现在要跟你拿可以吗？」

「可以的你等我一下。」小狼狗开始翻起了自己的包包，在看到装着猫薄荷的袋子时突然哀嚎了起来。

「MJ，我请你一定要原谅我。」小狼狗突然走到黑猫的面前，很认真的说着「拜托请你一定要原谅我。」

「我看情况再决定要不要原谅你。」

「不行，我求你了MJ，你一定要原谅我。」

「好吧我原谅你了，你还不赶快把我的猫薄荷还我，啰哩叭嗦的动作快一点啦！」黑猫不耐烦的甩着自己的尾巴。

深深的吸一口气。

「MJ我真的很对不起我不小心把你猫薄荷的袋子弄破了它洒了好多出来我真的很对不起你我回美国一定会给你买更多的猫薄荷的真的真的很对不起我知道你只喜欢这个品牌的猫薄荷我回去一定会给你买十大包的对不起对不起对不起。」

小狼狗一口气说完之后小心翼翼的抬起头看着对面一脸乌漆麻黑的黑猫，接着闭上眼睛准备接受制裁。

「Peter Parker .」黑猫淡定的说着「你以为十包就够了吗？最起码也要有十五包。」

小狼狗点头答应了。

在送黑猫回房间之后，松鼠跳上了小狼狗的床。

「嘿，Peter其实你知道吗？」松鼠喀嚓喀嚓的咬着从自己包里拿出来的杏仁「其实MJ自己还有，你不用还她十包的。」

小狼狗笑了一下。

「我知道，我又不是闻不到她包里那些猫薄荷的味道，我鼻子非常敏锐的。」

「那为什么还是要这么做？」

「因为我想要求她教我怎么追那个雪豹先生啊！」开心的晃起了尾巴，松鼠差一点就要被快速摆动的尾巴扫下床。

虽然自己有点胖，但幸好自己的敏捷度还是够的，Ned在心里这么庆幸着。

「我想要先骗到雪豹先生，把他跟我一起骗回美国，然后再骗他出来跟我约会，最后再把他骗到床上嘿嘿嘿，然后再骗他出去约会，再骗他嘿嘿嘿。多重复几次再跟他求婚，最后把他拖回自己家里成天嘿嘿嘿。让他给我生一个小崽子，哇简直不要太快乐。」

听着自己朋友无节操以及没有任何下限的发言，Ned决定捂起耳朵跑回自己的房间，从明天起他要假装自己根本不认识这个人。

雪豹先生眨了眨眼睛看着自己躺在楼梯间，脑中还不能完全的处理好各种消息，当机的雪豹看起来呆呆的，一付不太聪明的亚子。

猞猁小姐走到他的面前晃了晃自己的手。

雪豹先生看上去仿佛是盯上了逗猫棒，眼珠一直跟着手掌的摆动频率看着。

远处的蟒蛇先生忍不住笑意，开始哈哈大笑了起来。

听见刺耳沙哑的笑声，雪豹先生回过了神站起身子甩去身上的灰尘变回了人形，他快速的拉起被子遮住自己的裸体。

「Victoria，你帮我从衣柜里拿那件粉蓝色的衬衫还有黑色牛仔裤。」雪豹先生哑着嗓子，看着楼梯间最上面的镜子开始整理起自己的发型。

「老板，给你。」猞猁小姐递上了替换的衣物。

右手拿着衬衫和牛仔裤，左手抓好围着身体的毯子，雪豹走到吧台前给了蟒蛇一个爆栗，接着走到了换衣间里头的盥洗室开始梳洗起来。

洗着洗着突然想起昨天晚上从那个傻子狼狗手上拿到的毛线团，雪豹突然朝着外头大喊「道格，你帮我找一下我昨天的那个毛线团。」

在吧台擦着酒杯的豺狼先生听到之后摸了摸鼻子，走到楼梯间看着满地的毛线深深的叹了一口气，走下楼站在猞猁小姐的面前。

「Boss昨天把毛线团给拆了，拆的干干净净的，我该怎么办？」

「行吧，我去帮你把它卷起来。」

「谢啦。」

猞猁小姐对着豺狼先生翻了个白眼，走到楼梯间蹲下开始卷起那散在地上的毛线，卷着卷着突然摸到了一个小硬块。

仔细一看发现是个戒指。

哦豁，完蛋了。猞猁小姐看着戒指想着，这个戒指的大小好像就是老板的指围，这小狼狗还挺用心的嘛！

不对，那这样我们的情报根本就是错的啊！猞猁小姐吓的浑身的毛都炸了起来。那个毛线团根本就不是能掌控史塔克企业的象征！

「老板！！！你被Peter Parker骗婚啦！！！」一只手抓着卷好的毛线团，一只手拿着从团子里取出的戒指，猞猁小姐颤抖的看着她那还在慢悠悠的擦自己头发的老板。

手掌朝上摊开，雪豹先生看了一眼猞猁小姐，让她将戒指放到他手上。

拿着戒指的指头不断的抖动着，直到将戒指放下后飞快的将整个手抽回。

雪豹先生将戒指拿到眼前仔细的查看了一眼，小心翼翼的将指头套入左手的无名指。

「哦，还挺不错的。」

「老......老板？你这是什么意思？」刚听到猞猁小姐的叫声一群人都围了过来，看着自己的老板戴上戒指面带微笑的情况大部分都呆了。

「我就知道。」狐狸先生小小声的说着「嘴上说着自己要当攻要把人家小狼狗娶回来，结果看到意料之外的事情又把自己订的目标忘个乱七八糟。」

「古德曼你在跟我说话吗？」雪豹先生抬起头看着小声碎念的狐狸先生。

狐狸先生使劲的摇着自己的头，向天发誓他绝对没有给那个该死的狼狗崽子传匿名消息通风报信，通知他赶快过来酒吧带走他的上司。

酒吧的门响起了一阵急促的敲门声。  
「Mr. Beck！你在吗？Mr. Beck！」

身上的白色西装被小狼狗撕的稀八烂，屁股痛的要死的雪豹先生看着喝醉酒一直在他身上制造出各色痕迹的小狼狗深深地叹了一口气。

果真当初就不应该看着这个小狼狗天真可爱的样子就去调戏他。

害得他还要和古德曼一起背着其他人掰剧本骗他们我们要向史塔克企业报仇，结果实际上是接近这只看似可爱实际上根本就是切开黑的狼狗。

然后被他的毛线团子骗着订婚了。

又因为那狼狗崽子还没有成年的原因，在这一年的订婚后生活他们全都是在互相帮助中度过。

结果到刚刚床上要见真章的时候，竟然被这个狼犬压在床上动弹不得。

然后，就被爆菊了。

死处男的技术真的很差，雪豹先生想着。

「Mr. Beck你舒服嘛？」长大成年的狼狗在他的颈窝处不断的蹭着，一付就是你不说回答我就不走的架势。

为了不伤到今天刚成为他合法丈夫的小处男的心，雪豹先生难得的违背了一次自己那不曾存在过的良心。

「是的，很舒服。Peter 你做的很棒。」

小狼狗闻言激动的从他的颈窝抬起了头，不断的在他脸上落下许多亲吻。在亲吻中迷失自我的雪豹先生没有注意到狼狗又起了反应。

「唔！」在被Peter吻住嘴巴的同时，Quentin感受到了某个棒状物又开始顶开他那有点肿胀的肠道。

果然还是不要因为害怕孩子的内心受伤就决定开口骗他，被狼狗猛烈的攻势顶到口水四溅就快要丧失理智的雪豹先生这么的想到。

1\. 

看着眼前成堆的盘子还有那一大篮待洗的菜，豺狼先生转过头去向蟒蛇先生大吼到「威廉姆你是故意的吧！」

蟒蛇先生快乐的晃着尾巴，举起酒杯朝着豺狼敬酒。

2\. 

「耳机线又要换了。」 

**Author's Note:**

> 怕小夥伴沒認出來，我把各個精怪的名字寫出來了。
> 
> 神秘客的團隊成員:  
豺狼：道格 蟒蛇：威廉姆 狐狸：古德曼  
猞猁：维多利亚 蝎子：珍妮丝
> 
> 美短：托尼 波斯猫：小辣椒  
松鼠：奈德 黑猫：MJ
> 
> 雪豹：昆汀 狼狗：彼得
> 
> 今天看到群裡說老吉咬耳機線就像是雪豹咬尾巴的樣子，突然就有了這篇。
> 
> 要是寫的不好請原諒我qwq
> 
> 今天七夕大家記得多吃一點糖噢(♡˙︶˙♡)


End file.
